The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.
Making secure and painless connections is not easy with ad hoc peripheral devices or other wireless technologies due to the number and range of technologies and peripheral devices available. Selecting and connecting to a particular peripheral device to use the functionality of that peripheral device is complicated by the fact that the user may not have detailed knowledge of the communication channels used by the particular peripheral device. The connection setup has become more and more complex as more peripheral devices support wireless connectivity. The invention may overcome some of these issues by enabling the selection of the correct and/or desired particular peripheral device using determinations/measurements/calculations of geographical location.
Advantages of an apparatus with this capability may include that the communication channel signalling of the peripheral devices can be varied to suit to the prevailing conditions. For example the communication channel signalling frequency of the peripheral device may be changeable to avoid conflict or cross-talk with other devices in the vicinity. Given this flexibility, the user may not know at any particular time which communication channel signalling is being used. Associating the communication channel signalling with a first measure of geographical location allows the user to select the desired device on the basis of something that he/she is likely to know (the geographical location of the particular peripheral device), but connect using information which he/she may not have access to (the nature of the communication channel signalling at that time). In other words, by associating the communications channel signalling with a measure of geographical location, the user can use the selection of the measure of geographical location as a proxy for the selection the corresponding communications channel signalling.